I Want That Hat
by Iceshimmer Moon
Summary: Katria Goes on An Epic Quest To Obtain Blood's Super duper awesome Epic hat.  WARNING: Contains Blueberry Poptarts, And some Minor Language.


''Oh BlooOOoooddddd.'' I Singed at the top of my lungs, Running over to the hatter.

He gave an annoyed look and sighed. ''What is it now Katria.'' I Widely smiled at him and Jumped on his back.

''Nothing, I Just wanted to say Hi.'' I Said playing with his pretty hat, Why can't I Have a hat like this Dammit?

Blood Groaned and scraped me off his back, I Landed on the dirt and Puffed my cheeks. ''Hey You big Meanie Blood!'' I Said sticking out my tongue, God He was always so mean to me, I Just wanted to say hi to him And possibly steal his hat.

He let out a Sigh and face palmed. ''You're such a child, Go bother someone else.'' My Jaw dropped at the Word 'Child'. I Am not a child! I'm a grown 14 year old!

I Stood up and brushed the dirt out of my Shoulder-Length Honey Brown Hair with my fingers. ''How dare you Good sir! I Merely wanted to say Greetings and ask you for your Glorious hat.'' I Said Mimicking a british accent, I'll get that hat one way or another, And No one will Stop me!

I Jumped on his back yet again and took the hat off of his head and put it on mine, I Feel like a gentlemen now Even though I'm a lady! This hat must have magical powers.

He shouted at me to Return his hat but I Simply ignored him and stood there in awe of the power the magical hat gave me.

Blood angrily snatched the hat off of my head and returned it to his. ''Don't do that again.'' He growled. Blooooodddddd Why are you so meaaannnnn? I Just wanted to try on your Super awesome fantastic hat!

''Hmph, Fine Fine. BUT KNOW THIS! I Will get that hat sooner or later Whether you like it or not!'' I Shouted into the sky raising my fists up high, That hat shall be mine!

I went over to Blood's mansion on a epic mission to take his totally awesome hat.

''Onee-Chan!'' The Twins Shouted Tackling me to the ground.

''Well, I'm Happy to see Y'all to.'' I Smiled at the adorable twins and got up off of the ground, Wiping the dirt off of my shorts and my blue T-Shirt.

''What are you doing at Boss's Mansion Onee-Chan?'' They asked tilting their adorable little heads. So cute, I Just wanna Glomp both of them and nom on their Hats, Speaking of hats...

''Hey guys, Would you maybe wanna Help me steal Blood's Hat? Pleeeeaaasseee?'' I asked the twins staring at them both with my blood red eyes, They smiled at me and nodded.

''Of Course! Anything for Onee-Chan! But why do you want Boss's Hat?'' They asked doing that super cute head tilt, I Grinned and started to twirl around.

''Because! It's so super awesome fantastical! And It has magic powers!'' I said happily continuing to spin around until I Got dizzy and stopped.

''If you say so Onee-Chan!'' They agreed Following me into the Manor. Yes! I Got me some helpers! Stealing Blood's hat will be even easier now!

I Walked to the door of Blood's office, Before opening the door I Spoke with the twins about how to steal his hat from him.

''Do you think He's asleep?'' I whispered to the twins, I Don't really wanna piss him off, But He's so Damn Touchy about his hat!

''He Might be Onee-Chan, He Usully sleeps around this time after he does paper work.'' Dee Responded while Dum was looking through the peep hole in the door, Trying to see if he was asleep or not.

''Hey! What are you Bloody Twins Doing Now?'' Uh oh, It's Elliot. I Don't think he'll rat me out but I still Had to keep him quiet, Because what if blood was asleep? He'd wake up from all the yelling and then I'd get thrown out on my butt again.

''Uhh...I Can explain Elliot! We were just...Uhh...Oh Fluff it, We were going to steal Blood's hat okay? Now Please keep your voice down! You might wake him up if he's sleeping.'' I Whispered to elliot, I Was to focused on getting the hat to think of an excuse.

''Why would you want to steal his hat?'' Elliot whispered back to me. Can no one understand that Blood's hat is super duper awesome? And it has magical Powers?

I Sighed and face palmed At Elliot. ''Becauuuseeee, His hat is so super duper fantastic awesome and it has magic powers!'' I Whispered back annoyed.

''Well, Whatever. Just don't wake up the boss or You'll get thrown out on your ass again like before.'' Elliot sighed and Walked away, I Flashed back to the time where I Tried to steal Blood's Jacket, Blood got really angry at me when I Had took it from him, and then he had thrown me out on my butt. Big meanie, Why is he so touchy when he comes to his clothing?

I opened the door to see blood sleeping in a chair near his desk, I Grinned as the twins and I snuck over to desk where blood had set his hat down.

''Yes! This hat will finally be mine!'' I Whispered to myself, So. Close. To. Awesome. Hat. I Reached for the super duper awesome hat and pulled it off of the desk, I gently put the epic hat onto my head and Began to jump around with glee.

''AWWW YEAHHHHH! I FEEL LIKE A GENTLEMAN AGAIN! WOOOOTTTT!'' I Yelled at the top of my lungs as the twins tried to tell me to be quiet or else blood would probably kill me, I Immedietaly covered my mouth, I Forgot that blood was still there and Asleep. Wait, Now He's awake. And Now He Looks Angry. Crap. I Quickly ran away with the twins before blood could kick my butt.

''KATRIA! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY HAT DAMMIT!'' Blood got up from his chair and ran after me, I got lost in the manor and was trapped in a corner, Blood grinned and walked up to me.

''I've told you once before, To stay away from my hat, Now You'll really get it.'' He Smirked and grabbed me by my shirt collar, He walked over to the mansion entrance and took the epic hat off of me returning it to his head, He threw me out on my butt And then took off his hat and reached inside of it.

''It's Punishment Time.'' He Smirked and magically pulled a Blueberry Poptart out of his hat. Oh god no, He's not going to make me eat that is he?

He walked closer to me and kneeled down to my height, And wiggled the poptart near my face. OH GOD. NONONONONONONONO! ANYTHING BUT A BLUEBERRY POPTART! OH GOD!

I Quickly got up off of my feet and ran away From that evil piece of frosted blueberry evilness with the twins And We lived happily ever hatless.

The End.

BUT KNOW SOMEDAY I WILL GET THAT HAT BLOOD. I. WILL. GET. THAT. EPIC. HAT.

* * *

><p>This is just a short little story I Wrote while I Was bored, I Really do want bloods hat by the way. .w. I Think it looks awesome.<p>

I Don't really hate Blueberry Poptarts either but Katria Does. n Thanks for reading and I Hope you got at least a little chuckle from this story. :3 Also, I Wasn't sure if I Should have put this as Rated K+ Or not. So sorry if It's not really Rated T Worthy. xD


End file.
